


You Electrify Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Electrify Me

He couldn’t tell if he was shaking from the adrenaline or the taser.

Derek had been minding his own business as he walked down the street, on his way to his sister’s apartment, smiling at old ladies and small children. He was an intimidating guy, brooding eyebrows and naturally dour expression, so he did his best to put the people around him at ease. Of course, if needed, he could snap a guy’s neck, but most people backed down when they were faced with him (those that didn’t usually ended up in the ER). 

That being said, he liked to think he had a pretty high pain tolerance. He was built strong and sturdy, not to mention he was almost completely muscle, so he could take a punch (or two, or twenty). What he couldn’t take though, as he had just found out, was a taser. He was on the ground, convulsing wildly as the people around him stared on in shock and horror. Luckily, the electric current stopped after a few seconds and he was faced with the extremely terrified (and attractive) face of the guy who had tased him.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to tase you, I swear. Well, I did mean to tase you, but not _you_ stalker?

“Honestly, I don’t even know why I thought you were him. I mean, you’re _way_ hotter than him. Seriously, dude, you’re practically Adonis.” His cheeks turned bright red. “Oh god, did I just say that? Like, out loud? I’m sorry, I didn’t take my meds this morning so I’ve been really hyper and on edge and that was probably why I reacted like I did and—”

“Hey,” Derek said, stopping the guy in his tirade. “It’s fine.” 

The guy in front of him looked like he almost collapsed with how his body sagged in relief. Derek went to catch him but ended up just sort of awkwardly holding him, arms wrapped around his waist. They guy giggled awkwardly, the blush spreading to his ears and neck. 

“Does pain do it for you then?” he joked, his smile morphing almost immediately into a horrified grimace. “I’m—”

“I swear to god, if you apologize one more time then _I_ will tase _you_.”


End file.
